Three Weddings and a Courtship
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: AU my first Tenchi one . Tenchi and his four brothers are tolde they must wed compleat strangers from waring kingdoms. so how will the eight people deal with one another. and why is there random singing in my story again! TxRy AyxOC SaxOC please R&R!
1. princesses and Barbarians

**Three Weddings and a Courtship **   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi, nor any of it's characters. However, Bryn, Drake, Dylan and Castalia, I do own. I hope you enjoy the story . oh! And please review, if I don't get enough reviews for this one, I will not be updating. About five for the first chapter would be kick ass, but I'll take three.....I sound desperate, don't I?   
  
**Chapter One  
  
**A man with long dark blue hair and piercing light blue eyes stood outside looking across the sea. In a few hours, the life he knew would be over. As soon as his father had died, he and his brothers had been ordered to wed women from warring planets to bring about peace. 

The man scoffed at the idea. There would never be peace for long. It was humanoid nature to fight, to kill, to survive. But he and his brothers were obligated to do what was 'best' for their people. At one time, he had believed in not killing the enemy unless necessary, but no longer. 

"Bryn, are you _still _moping about out here? The princesses are going to be here any minute." 

"Tenchi, how can you act as though nothing is wrong? Our lives have been torn apart by --" 

"I wouldn't say torn apart exactly, things are just going to be a little different for us now. But here's the way I see it. No matter what, we will all always be brothers and we will always have one another. What else could we ask for?" 

"A choice in who we _wed,_ for one!" 

Tenchi smiled slightly, resting one of his tanned hands on his older brother's shoulder. His dark brown eyes light with mirth. "We never would have had a choice Bryn. If father were still alive, you, Drake, Dylan, and I would be in the same situation. This is the way of royalty." 

"And I despise it." 

"it has it's moments. Come on, admit it. What would the ladies of court want with you without your money?" 

A grin finally stretched the corners of Bryn's mouth. "My dear, _naive _little brother. The women of the court are only _drawn_ to me because of my wealth. They _stay_ with me, because of what I can do for them in the bedroom." 

"And now that you are to be wed?" 

"Just means I'll be going to their homes rather then my own." 

"Gee Bryan, I can see your new wife is going to _love _you....." 

"Shut up twerp. All women love me. Can it be helped that your charm isn't as strong as mine?" 

"What charm? They only thing women seem to want with you is money and sex. No charm required -- unless, of course, you actually plan on _talking _to the women you bed...." 

"Bite your tong! Once you get a woman to start talking to you, she will never stop. And by the time they finally decide to stop, it's too late! Your mood has already shriveled up and died." 

"And _here_ I was worried about you having no charm! Well, you've certainly proved _me_ wrong with that little speech. Good luck with telling your soon to be wife that she's to stay on her back and keep her mouth shut for the duration of her marriage. I'm _sure_ she'll fall head over heels in love with you. Really! _Head over heels_...." 

Bryan merely grunted and waved off his brothers sarcasm. He could already see the ship that contained his and his brother's future in the distance. No point in beating his little brother up yet. He might scare his intended. On the other hand....   
  
  
  
"Hey, Crazy? I was crazy once. These men in white cloths took me and locked me in a_ little_ tiny room. I died in that room. Worms started eating my brain. Worms drive me crazy. Hey, _Crazy_?! _I _was crazy once! These....." 

"_ENOUGH_!! If only your people had you two fighting their war, they would have won for sure! The enemy would have went running in the opposite direction as soon as you both had opened your vial mouths!" A woman with dark purple hair screamed, her red brown eyes flashing dangerously. At her out burst, the two women before her stopped singing. The one with silver blue hair lifted her chin a notch, while the red haired one stuck out her tong. 

"No need to shout _princess_. We can all here you very well. And need I remind you that your side lost as well -- actually, it lost _twice,_ didn't it? Once to _us_, and then _another time_ to --" 

"_Shut your filthy barbarian mouth_! You Ryoko, are the most _foul_ person I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" 

Ryoko grinned and flipped some of her silvery hair over her shoulder. It wasn't _her_ fault the princess got so upset over nothing. How was she to help it if Ayeka was so high strung? Or that she would get so much enjoyment from seeing that vain in the princesses's forehead pulse? 

"But _princess_, I just brushed my teeth last year! How can you say they are dirty _already_?" 

The red haired girl next to Ryoko laughed while the little blue haired girl next to her giggled into her hand, mindful of her elder sister's wrath. Ayeka's face turned bright red and she glared at the blue haired child. 

Castalia, the red head with midnight blue eyes, was from Ryoko's world. Everyone who owned large portions of land was considered the ruling family of that section. Which caused many territorial wars on their plant, earning them the name of barbarians. It also made the human's request a very hard one to decide. Since there was no monarch, they had not known who to send. Eventually, they had settled with sending the poorest 'nobility' they could find. Massive portions of land no longer meant large porions of wealth in there world. 

Ayeka's world had been the complete opposite of Ryoko's. They were considered so be one of the most refined people in the galaxy. Which did not help them at all when it came to warfare. 

They're government consisted of one ruling family who kept the thrown until the line died out. So when the request came about for them to send their princesses, they had no choice in who was sent. Much to the anger and humiliation of their planet. When they found that their princesses would be traveling with 'barbarian miscreants', they had been very close to starting a riot. 

"You disgust me." 

"Oh! And here _I_ thought we were_ best _of friends! didn't you think so too Asta?" Ryoko asked with an air of pure innocence. Castalia raised an eyebrow at the nicknamed given to her. A smile soon formed on her lips however, lighting her deep blue eyes with humor. 

"What ever you say Ryo." 

Before Ryoko could reply, the ship doors opened and four men strolled into the room. Ayeka and the blue haired Sasami stood and bowed respectfully. Asta and Ryoko continued to stay seated and waved slightly. 

"Your majesties, it is a pleaser to finally meat you all." 

The clapping and hooting coming from behind her stopped Ayeka from finishing her speech and turned her face a bright shade of red. 

"Way to suck up princess!" all heads turned to Ryoko, who, for the first time in her life, was thinking that she might have been better off keeping her mouth shut. "Sorry, that was uncalled for...." 

"Oh come now Ryo! Where _has _your back bone gone?" 

"Asta, did you not see the_ looks _they gave me?! I don't know about _you_, but _I_ would very much like to keep my head attached to my body!" 

"They wouldn't have_ killed _you! And even if they had I would have avenged you soon after. Well, until they killed me as well.....but hey, I've had a good life!" 

"You can't be a day over 17!" 

"Okay, first off, I'm 19. Second off, I said good, never said _anything_ about long!" 

"Well aren't you an odd one?" 

"I try..." 

"Well, you have seceded admirably! You have --" 

All conversation stopped as one of the men put his fist through the ship's wall. The man's midnight blue hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His light blue eyes were narrowed and shot out contempt when ever he looked at any of the women. "Follow me. We will have Washu conduct some tests so we will know who will be wedding who. As soon as that is done, the weddings will commence and the documents for peace will be signed." 

Both Ryoko and Asta shot up out of their seats and shouted the exact same thing. "What do you mean 'wedding'? No one said anything about a wedding!"


	2. Who's who

Disclaimer: i do not own Tenchi, nore any of it's characters. however, the plot for this story, and all guys (other then Tenchi himself) are mine...along with Asta.

sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. i had lost the paper that told me what the guys looked like -.-'' but i eventually gave up and recreated them! and _then_...i found the origional paper...yeah, god hates me, lol.

anway, i hope you enjoy this chapter - and if you find something you don't think fits, please let me know so i can fix it - thanks!

**Chapter Two**

All four women sat in a line…of course; Ryoko and Castalia were seated a little farther away from Princess Ayeka and young Sasami. Something about them being a bad influence on such Sasami's young, impressionable mind.

All four men stood in front of the women…in the order of their height and age, much to the two barbarian women's amusement. Before the tallest, and eldest started talking, Asta and Ryo exchanged a knowing glance before the same smirk appeared on their faces. It took all the will power they possessed not to burst out laughing then and there. It was like grade school all over again.

The angry light blue eyed, midnight haired man stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I am Prince Bryn, the eldest and heir to the thrown at the age of 27." And with that, he stepped back into the line.

The next man to step forward had hip long black hair and matching black eyes. He smirked and placed his hands behind his back. "Hello ladies. You may call me Drake – no need for that prince junk. I have hopes that we will _all_ become _very_ well acquainted. I am age 25, and should any of you have a fear of the dark, my door is always open…"

As he went back into the line, Bryn slapped him on the back of the head. The short brown haired man stepped forward next. His chocolate colored eyes radiated kindness and, in Castalia's opinion, gullibility…

"Hi, I am Tenchi, age 23. Please forgive my elder brothers, they are not used to entertaining such beautiful women out side of the courts -" he stopped and waited until said brothers stopped making chocking sounds. "And should you need anything, please feel free to ask my assistance…"

"_I pick him_!" Castalia and Ryoko shouted at once, pointing at Tenchi. Turning to the other, they glared, blazing blue to smoldering gold. They stood and faced each other as one.

"_Why him?_"

"_Because I said so!_"

"_And who said _you_ get to chose_?"

They glared harder, angry that the other seemed to be reading their mind. They both opened their mouths to talk at the same time again, and then both raised their hands as if to silence the other. Biting the inside of her cheek, Asta inclined her head slightly as a sign for Ryoko to go on. After all, even on there plaint the young were instructed to respect their elders.

"I want him because he's the best out of all of the others."

"Why the hell did you think _I _wanted him?" Castalia asked. Then, pointing to the Bryn and Drake she frowned once again. "That one acts like a fifty year old – and has the temper of a five year old. And the other one is a _pervert_! Which, from what I've heard, should suit _you_ fine."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!"

"I think you _know_ what it's supposed to mean!"

Forming a gold energy blade in her hand, Ryoko took a step closer to her. "You want to fight _little girl_?"

A smirk formed on her lips as she formed a blade of her own, the deep blue of it matching her eyes. "Only if you think you can keep up _grandma_…"

The blades despaired and they laughed, hugging each other. "You got spunk kid. I'll play you for him – standard rock-paper-seizer rules."

The laughter coming from the side of them stopped their arrangement. Tenchi's face was bright red as his two elder brothers laughed themselves to the floor. The eldest sobered up the fastest, a cynical little smile spreading across his lips. "What gave you the idea that you were even _aloud_ to choose your groom?"

"You trying to tell us something love? Because if you're trying to tell me that we don't even get to pick the guy we are going to be forced to spend -" Before Castalia could finish her threat; she felt a tug at her sleeve. Looking to her left, she saw the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on. He had silver hair, much like Ryoko's, and sky blue eyes.

"Am I aloud to introduce myself now?"

"Oh…sorry lovely, sure ya are. Ryo, sit down and let the little un have a turn." And with that, the two out of control barbarians were…quiet. And in a non condescending way for once…

The boy smiled at them and stepped back into line. "I am Prince Dylan, age 15. and as Tenchi told you, please excuses our older brothers." Tilting his head to the side, he smiled sweetly at Sasami. "Want to come on a walk with me wail the 'adults' pretend to discuses important things?"

"Can I Ayaka? Please!"

"Well, I suppose –"

"Thanks! You're the best sister ever!"

And with that, the two young teens ran off.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ryoko asked; sarcasm and boredom coloring her words.

"_Now_, we go to see Washu."

000  
0000  
000

"Look Mrs. Washu –"

"Oh I've always _hated_ that Mrs. Stuff! _Please_, call me _little Washu_…"

Castalia blinked twice, unsure of how to react to the strange woman's request. Frowning slightly, she nodded her head in agreement…similar to the node she would have given someone who was insane. "Ookay…little…Washu. As I was saying –"

The short pink haired woman giggled and patted Asta on the head just before locking her into the chair. "There is nothing to worry about. I just need a sample of you're DNA to see who you are better suited to be with."

"…_DNA examination doesn't tell you who you'd be better suited to be with_!" Castalia bellowed, fighting with the bonds that were keeping her seated.

"Well, I thought telling you that would get a better response from you then telling you that I was going to measure your brain waves to see which of the princes' were compatible…"

"Eh!"

And that's when that small, insane woman laughed like the mad scientist she was, and turned on the machine…


	3. but he's a robot!

**Disclaimer:** Geh, sorry it's been so long everyone – I've had a lot going on. And pleas let me know if something doesn't sound right. It's 1:24AM and I just finished writing this. Which means Shrew was unable to re-read everything to make sure it's okay.

Anyway, let me know what you think – and if you have any suggestions on what should happen, please feel free to share them with me. I've been having writers block...

**Chapter Three**

"Did you hear a scream?" Sasami asked, looking back toward the plaice. Glancing over at Dylan, worry written on her young face, she bit down lightly on her lower lip. They had been out in the garden for over two hours, and no one had come to get them to explain what was going on. That worried her since Ayeka was always so responsible…well, she always _tried _to beanyway.

"Don't worry, Washu is probably just now testing them for who their life mates will be."

"Oh…then why are we not with them?"

Dylan blushed slightly, and looked away, running a hand through his silver blue hair. "Ah, well, we are a might young to be married..."

"I…don't understand. What am I doing here if I'm not to be married?" Sasami was a few inches shorter then the young man, and had to look up so she was able to look him in the eye. Poor Dylan was almost done in by the look in her big, dark pink eyes.

"Since we are so young, it was decided that there would be..well, a courtship of sorts between the two of us until we, ah, become of age I guess..."

Silence met his response. Something painful tightened in his stomach. _Dose she not like me? What is taking her so long to respond? Dose she really think I will make that bad of a husband? Dose –_

Sasami laughed sweetly and leaned up to kiss Dylan on the cheek. "You worry too much. I just didn't understand what was going on. I need time to sort everything out in my head."

"I wasn't worried! What makes you think I was worried? I didn't even say anything..."

"You didn't have to – it was the look on your face. It clearly shouted 'my god, she's rejecting me!'. I wasn't, by the way. Rejecting you, that is. I think we will get along famously, don't you?"

Dylan's only response was to blush brightly, and change the subject as fast as he could.

00

000

00

"Had I known I was going to feel like I spent the night before drinking after this test, I would have spent the night before drinking. By the gods my head feels like it's going to fall off my head to avoid the pain!" Castalia muttered as she rubbed her temples lightly.

After being tested, everyone had been ushered into a small white room with bright, and at the moment, binging lights. The walls were padded, which had prompted both Ryo and Asta to share a 'you don't think...' look. And had they not known it would have caused them great pain, the two would have done the usual thing and burst into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Here Here!" Ryoko and Drake shouted at the same time, then winced at their own loud voices. Loud booming laughter sounded after their decelerationmaking almost everyone in the room wince. All blurry, red rimmed eyes turned to Ayekaannoyance. She didn't seem to notice as she smiled smugly.

"Well Ryoko, I think we all know who _you'll_ be wedding. You and Prince Drake think just _so_ much alike, it's apparent to anyone with eyes you two suit one another..."

"Now girls, no need to fight over me. Plenty for everyone to share."

Before anyone could do anything other then look at Drake as if he were insane, a sliding door opened, and Washu sailed into the room on a flouting chair, her attention fully on the computer on her lap. A few minutes of typing, she finally looked up. She blinked a few times, as if not understanding why there were people in the room, then smiled brightly at everyone. "Sorry I'm late. I got the most wonderful idea of what to do with the samples I gathered from all of you and –"

"Washu, the results please." Bryn stated evenly. Asta glared at him from where she sat. the man showed no outward emotion at all, nor did he seem to have suffered like all the rest of them had. It was like he was a robot...she sat up at the thought. Perhaps the _prince_ was actually one of Washu's 'projects'?

As if sensing he was being watched, Bryn turned toward her, his ice blue eyes piercing into her midnight blue ones. Asta shivered slightly and quickly looked away quickly. She hopped to the gods he was not the one she was to wed. he could most assuredly spoil all her fun. After all, who could get anything past a robot?

"Lets see here, Tenchi dear, since you're the only one who seems to be calm, well start with you. The perfect girl in this room for you is..." She glanced down at the print out that had just popped out of her computer. A slow smile spread across her face as she handed him the paper. "Miss. Ryoko, with a compatibility score of 99.87."

Both Asta and Ayaka jumped out of their seats in protest and frowned at the now dancing silver haired woman. Tenchi was, at present, trying to keep his brother Drake from looking at what the results said, since the paper held some very personal information about himself and the..._lady_.

the next sheet popped out f the machine, and all was quiet in the room. "Next up to the plate is...Prince Drake. The lucky lady who gets to share your bed is, Princess Ayaka " the words were barley out of her mouth before Ayeka snatched the paper away, gawking at it as if it were written in some strange language.

Washu patted her hand lightly in sympathy. "Don't worry my dear, he's not nearly as bad as he seems. And look how handsome! Think of all the lovely children the two of you shall have!"

"Th-this _must _be a mistake!"

"Afraid not Princess. As you can see, you and Drake have a compatibility score of 97.99."

As Ayaka wailed about the injustice of the world, Drake decided to try and 'sooth' her as best he could. In other words, him groped the poor woman wail she was in mid rant. Which lead to the princess giving him a very large black eye...

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch me in such a fashion again!"

"But my love! We are to be married in but a few hours! And such is what married couples do!"

"Well not us!"

"But..."

Asta was only paying mild attention to the argument. Her gaze sifted over to Ryoko and Tenchi, who seemed to be arguing about the same thing as Ayeka and Drake...except it was _Tenchi_ who was telling _Ryoko_ to keep her hands to herself, not the other way around. It was then it hit her. There were only six people in the room. And four of them had already been paired off with one another. Her eyes shot over to Bryn.

"I can't marry him! He's a robot!"

All conversations stopped as Asta made that rather loud declaration, everyone's expressions clearly saying 'what that hell are you talking about!'. well, everyone's but Bryn's, who didn't seem fazed by her outburst at all.

Castalia's face turned as bright as her hair and she covered her mouth with both her hands. She had _not_ meant to say that aloud. She refused to look Bryn in the eye, and instead focused all her attention on Washu, willing the other woman to tell her that it was not so. Sadly, Asta found out you can't always will your problems away.

"though everyone's score was unusually high, you and Prince Bryn had the highest with a whopping 99.99. Actually, I'd like to run some more tests on the two of you to –"

"NO!" Both Bryn and Asta shouted at the same time. A smile curved Washu's lips as she looked at the two young people. They had finally agreed on something...


	4. Demons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenchi or any of it's characters...so, yeah, I think that covers it all...

ahh, it's not as long as i would have liked it...but, yeah...at least it's here, right! shrew gets a cookie now? yes? looks around cookie?

**Chapter Four**

Three hours later they were in the same room, arguing over the same damned things. Drake's face was red and swollen from where Ayeka had smacked him for 'bad touches'. Tenchi spent most of the time running away from his future bride since she had a tendency to cling to him in the most inappropriate way. Bryn and Castalia just ignored one another.

"Ayeka, I'll --"

"_Princess_ Ayeka to you savage!"

"Okay, _Princess_..." Asta sneered. "I'll trade you that one for yours." she pointed toward Drake, who was currently trying to get a look down Ayeka's dress. She turned, punched him under the chin, then turned back to Asta.

"No. I do not bergen with your kind."

The red headed barbarian rolled her dark blue eyes toward the heavens and counted to ten before looking back at the current bane of her existence. "You want to stay with 'Mr. Bad-touch' over there? Come on, at least mine knows the meaning of personal space. And look, he hasn't said a word since the crazy pink haired woman left. What more could you want?"

"That one." Ayeka stated regally, pointing to the fare side of the room.

Castalia groaned, she didn't need to turn to see who the princess was talking about. There was only one other man in the room unaccounted for. And from the looks of it, Ryoko had no intention of handing him over to anyone. "He's not on the table here. The quiet, well mannered one is."

"No I'm not." Bryn stated firmly. Asta glared at him, as if saying 'oh! So now you talk!'. he merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Growling low in her throat, she clenched her fists so tightly, the knuckles in her fingers cracked.

"Hey! Come on you two, Tenchi and his bride seem to be getting along nicely, why can't --" before Drake could finish, said brother latched onto the front of his shirt, almost knocking him to the ground.

"_Help me or I'll take you down with me_."

"But lord Tenchi! I was only trying to help!" Ryoko argued, trying to pull her beloved off his brother. She had both his ankles in her hands, pulling him toward the back of the room so he was elevated off the floor. "How was I to know that you would get so flustered over a simple massage?"

That was when Drake's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. Shoving his brother across the room and right into his betrothed, he raised his fist into the air. "You _dare_ come near me with complaints of your betrothed when _**she is giving you massages**!_ Do you know what I have gotten from my future bride? Bruises Tenchi, _bruises_. At least_ your_ bride shows some_ interest_ in you."

"Yes, _too much _interest! The woman won't get off me!"

"And you _complain_ of this! _Are you out of your mind_? You have a beautiful woman clinging to you, willing to fulfil your _any_ whim, _and you complain_! You are no brother of mine, I can tell you that!"

Ryoko smiled, then, stepping past Tenchi, she glided across the room, and hugged Drake lightly. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...with the exception of what Asta offered to do for me..."

Drake's eyes light up instantly, a cunning smile spreading across his face as he looked from Castalia and Ryoko. Placing an arm around the silver haired woman's waist, he pulled her a little closer to himself. "_Really_? Do tell..."

"Pervert." Ryoko playfully scolded as she swatted his shoulder, slanting a glance over at Tenchi, hoping to see him getting jealous. "She offered to avenge me if any of you killed me."

"Oh..." disappointment colored his voice as he let go of Ryoko. Shoving his hands into his pockets and taking a step back. He looked very much like a little boy who was promised candy, but had actually gotten bursal sprouts.

Asta bounced up from her seat and latched herself onto Ryoko, hugging her tightly. "Any time, _granny_. I have long ago learned that revenge is very sweet. So actually, it was more for me then you, sorry." it was only after she saw the look Drake was giving them both that she pulled away, a slight blush staining her pail complection. "Pervert."

"Hey, you were the one holding her."

"Hugging, pervert. There is a massive difference between the two. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Aww, but it's so fun down here..."

Rolling her eyes, Castalia walked over to her chair once again and sat down. Looking over to the fare side of the room, she saw something dangerous developing. Looking over at Ryoko, she sent a little mental 'warning' her way. She instantly had the Silver haired woman's attention. Pointing toward the back of the room where Ayeka currently had Tenchi cornered. Ryoko's eyes flashed red, a sign that the demon within was raging to get out, as she made her way over. The air practically sizzled in her wake.

"Get away from him _princess_. Before I tare up that pretty face of yours..." Ryoko bit out as she grabbed Ayeka's arm, forcing her away. That was about when the two started using their powers...

00

000

00

"What do you _mean_ she is gone!"

"T-they came and took her and the sliver haired one away a few weeks ago!"

With a disgusted snort, Wolf dropped the quivering man to the floor. As he started to crawl away from her, she drew back her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. She had been taught at a young age to kick them when they were down, or they would one day come after you.

"And where do you think your going? We're not done yet." squatting down, she grabbed the man's shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "Now, your going to tell me where I can find Castalia, or I'll kill you right here and now. Lie to me, and I'll make you wish I had killed you. Understand?"

At his node, she smiled sweetly. A noise caused her to tense. The shadow that fell over her made her look over her shoulder. The gorgeous in a creepy way guy in the doorway almost made her gawk. She chose to glare rather then make a cake of herself. "May I help you buddy?"

"That depends..." the man was lighting fast. His arm shot out and grasped her throat before she could even think to duck. Her head smashed into the wall hard enough to cause it to bleed. His glowing yellow eyes bore into her dark red ones. "Where is Ryoko?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she say the man she had been interrogating just moments before. Shifting her eyes from her assailant and the groveling fool on the floor, she lifted an eyebrow. She would rather die then grovel to his type. The stranger took her meaning, and let released his hold on her throat. Wolf hit the floor hard, but ignored the pain.

"Next time you attack someone, why don't you make sure they are the person you want. I've never even heard of a Ryoko. I'm on my own mission here."

The man surveyed her from head to toe, then turned away, as if finding her lacking. "Stay out of my way little girl. You have no comprehension of the power I posses."

His voice sent a shiver down her back. She was good, but this guy, he was better. _Way_ better. Lifting her shoulders as if she had not a care in the world, Wolf bowed, and turned on her heel. Walking out the door, she ignored her informants cries of pain. He wouldn't have lifted a finger to help her, so why should she save him? Anyone who trusted others, were fools. Eventually everyone backstabs one another. She was living proof of that.

Touching the scare that ran from her forehead to her neck, Wolf grimaced. Other then that one mark, she had the face of a child. Innocent until one looked in her eyes. They were fare too calm and sharp to be those of a child. But no one ever looked past the scare anymore. No one.

"Castalia, you'll never know what is coming until it's too late..."

00

000

00

Asta sneezed, then laughed as it echoed in the large room. It was an elegantly furnished study. One she had often dreamed of as a child. Which, she had been told when she was older, was odd...

Turning back to the man before her, she gathered up all her inter strength. Not that she would ever let the jerk know it, but Bryn really gave her the creeps. "Now, explain to me again why I need to be in confinement again..."

He didn't even look up from his fucking paperwork. "Because Ryoko is."

"Yes...but incase you were not aware, we are not attached to one another physically. She can be in one room when I'm in another." glancing around her as if looking for someone, she gasped in mocking shock. "Well, would you look at that! We're doing that now!"

Ahh, now she had his attention. And almost wished it away as soon as his eyes locked with hers. "You are from the same place. Should a woman show any interest in me, you might --"

She couldn't help it. She snorted loudly just before she started laughing. She pointed to herself, then at Bryn, and tears formed in her eyes as she held her sides in silent laughter.

"And what, _exactly_, is so funny?"

Leaning closer to him, Castalia grinned. "Let me explain something to you." forgetting her fear of him for a moment, she smiled a genuine, unforced smile at him. "Ryoko wanted Tenchi since the first moment she set eyes on him. The possessiveness of her demon side came out. It was actually a good thing. It means all of her except Tenchi as her mate for life."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So you have no worries about me going all psycho on some chick because she's on your arm, or even in your bed. My feelings are not in this." then under her breath. "And soon, neither will my person..."

"What was that?"

Her head shot up like a deer in headlights. "What? I didn't say anything. I think you've been working to hard sir. You might want to lay off the late night working."

"Hmm..." was all he said before handing her two slips of paper. She took them, then looked at him as if he were crazy. He raised an eyebrow and smiled...no, make that _smirked_. "Information on the weddings. When they will be held, who will be there..."

Asta skimmed the paper in her hand, and stopped breathing. Looking from the paper, and back at Bryn, all she could to was open and close her mouth for a good five seconds. "There's an error on here. It says that the first wedding is tomorrow."

"No error. And if you look down a little farther, you will also see we are the fist to take our vows..."


	5. insane

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tenchi, or any of it's characters, you really think I would be writing things for free? No...no I would not be. Shrew needs moneys...but more importantly, Shrew needs a beta reader. May people have commented on this fact.

Guys, really, I would love to have someone double check all my work, but everyone I've tried to get, has too much stuff to work on already. So, if anyone would like to volunteer, Shrew would be very happy as would many of shrew's readers...

Now on with the story!

**Chapter Five :**

"Stop touching me there!" Asta shouted, her eyes flashing red slightly as the seamstress once again tried to get the measurements for her wedding dress. The poor woman had been stuck in the same room as the enraged barbarian for over five hours now.

"Miss, if you would stop moving around so much, I would only have to do this once. It is not as if I am trying to be_ fresh_ with you. Now please, stand still so I can make sure this will fit properly! Lord Bryn expects only the best, and if you --"

"You think I care what he wants! He has no idea what he had done! My planes for world domination have been indefinitely because he didn't give me time to escape...men are so evil..."

The older woman had no idea how to respond to that. So she didn't. Shacking her head, she took pressed a few buttons on the clip board she was holding, and waited for the holograph to pop up. Soon enough, an image of her most popular wedding dress model popped up. It was long, frilly, and would never work.

The woman knew the instant she say it. She didn't even try to put the holograph on Asta to get a better look. Flipping through the model numbers, she came across one she had not used in years. And her smile brightened considerably.

Flipping the switch at the top corner, she pointed the board at Asta, the dress flashed onto her. It was more silver then white, and hugged the few curves she had to her body. It was lightly embroidered with dragons, though you could not tell that unless you looked at it closely. It was perfect.

"How do you like it?" she asked, already sending a message to have the dress teleported down to the room. Not even waiting for her response, she opened her arms, just as the dress appeared and held it out to Asta, who was silent for the first time since she had met the young woman. "Good. Go put it on. The wedding will be in a few minutes."

00

000

00

Bryn stood with his brothers in his privet chamber. His long midnight blue was tied back, his bangs brushed to the sides of his face, a crown atop his head. He frond as he looked at his image in the mirror. "Why do I feel like I look stupid?"

"I don't know, maybe because you _are_ stupid. I mean, who pisses off the woman they have to _live with _a few hours before their _wedding_? Can you say good _bye wedding night_?" Drake asked, toying with his long black hair, which he had decided to leave loss, his bangs covering his forehead and some of his equally black eyes. He had a single gold hoop earing in his right ear, and the suit he had on had the first few buttons undone, showing his collarbone off nicely.

"Shut up Drake. No one asked _you_. I was talking to _Tenchi_."

Tenchi rolled his eyes, and pretended to straighten his tie. "I think your stupid too."

"Well, who the _fuck_ asked _you_! I was talking to _myself_!"

Drake and Tenchi looked at one another and sighed. He had been like this ever since Asta had stormed out of his study, bellowing about castration and world domination. It actually looked like something had finally shaken the ice king. And it was about damned time too, both brothers thought with a node. Bryn's next words brought them out of their reminiscing though.

"Besides, who said I would be spending my wedding night with her?" He only got two dumb founded looks with that question. Clearing his throat, he continued. "You think I want to bed that thing? It's not even human. I can think of several _real_ woman I would rather spend the night with."

Tenchi stepped forward, his face dark with anger. "You mean you really plane to dally with some other woman on your wedding night?"

"What of it?"

"It just doesn't seem right is all."

Drake stepped forward, and placed his hand on Bryn's shoulder. "Welcome to the dark side my brother. Had I known you were coming, I would have had a care package made for you." turning to Tenchi, he smiled shrewdly. "It's perfectly fine to have more them one woman Tenchi. Just make sure the two don't know about one another. And it's not like his bride is going to welcome him into her bed tonight anyway..."

Tenchi glared at the two, then stalked out of the room, to frustrated to say another word. He silently hopped Asta _did_ come through with some of her threats. He winced as he remembered castration was on that list and quickly took back his wish. No man deserved such a fait.

Turning down the hallway, he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see.

"Asta, clam down. This is nothing to hyperventilate about."

"Says the woman who's demon side already excepted it's mate. What if mine rejects him?"

"Then you die. You've lived a good life, remember?"

"Yeah, but I would have liked to go out with a little more of a bang. God, I damn the scientist that combined out DNA with that of a demon. What had they been thinking to created beings like us?"

"Weapons of mass destruction?"

"Not funny Ryo."

"Hey, I'm just letting you rant until your worn out again. You didn't sleep al last night because you were obsessing over this same problem. There is nothing you can do but wait for it."

"...or I could send a message to Kain. I know for a fact my demon has no problem with him."

"Yeah, a few problems with that. One, no way he could get here on time. Two, from what you told me, your human side can't stand him."

"So?"

"So...it would be just as bad as wedding the.." she snickered slightly, covering her mouth. "Robot prince"

"Blow me."

"Hmm, some other time and place when I suddenly get turned on by women..."

"Pervert."

"Closet pervert!"

"Hey! Stop stealing lines from Naruto!"

Tenchi stepped away from the door as the two started talking about anime they had and wanted. Half of what they were saying, made no sense to him, but it sounded important. Turning back toward his brothers room, he hesitated knocking. Though Asta seemed worried, Ryoko had not. Cringing silently, he knew what he had to do.

Walking back over to where he had last seen the women, he lightly knocked on the door. "Miss. Ryoko, may I have a word with you?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, he found the silver haired woman in his arms, her face nuzzling his neck. "Anything for you Tenchi my love."

"I...heard you and Asta talking before..."

"Oh? Don't worry, she wont call Kain. She was just trying to lie to herself. Once a demon mates, she mats for life. That means no cheating on her part, at all. No kissing or touching another male without her mates permission."

"What was she so worried about?"

Ryoko sighed heavily and turned her head away. She had hopped not to have to get into this so soon. It would mean showing Tenchi her serious side before she had wanted to. Though she had made light of it, she was worried about the younger barbarian.

"When one of our kind mates, all parts of us must embrace their mate. If out personalities clash, we...go insane. It's not something anyone other then a native should know about. It's our well kept secret, our downfall."

Letting go of her new found love, she turned back toward the room. "If any part of her personality rejects Bryn, Castalia will die. Why do you think we were horrified to be wedding complete strangers? You don't think any other woman would have been giddy for the chance to become a princess or a queen?"

And with that, she silently moved into the room and shut the door.


	6. Castalia's wedding

**Disclaimer : I do not own Tenchi, or any of it's characters...but if I did, oh the party I would throw!**

**Chapter Six :**

_A young girl with dark red hair stood braiding the hair of what seemed to be her best friend. They laughed with each other, and smiled freely as only children could. When the Red head had finished braiding the long black hair of the other girl, she stood and moved to stand before her to admire her work._

_The sullen look on her friends face made her frown and tilt her head to the side. It was a gesture many times used, as a silent question. The one it was directed to, how ever, had no obligation to answer if they chose not to._

"_Hey, Castalia?" the black haired girl finally asked, not looking at her friend._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will we still be friends when we grow up?"_

"_Course we will! Unless you decide to become a bounty hunter, we'll be friends for life!" Castalia answered, her eyes closed and her hand waving through the air as if that were the most ridiculous question she had ever heard_.

"_...But I like bounty hunters..."_

"_Wha!" Castalia opened her eyes wide and looked at her as if she were insane_. _"But, why?"_

"_I don't know. They just look like they have a lot of fun. And they live such romantic lives..." she grasped her now braided hair and twisted the end around her finger, not looking at Castalia._

_The red haired watched her, then smiled slightly. Reaching out, she grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand. "Then you'll have to train really hard to be the best bounty hunter around. I wont loss to anyone who is anything less then the bast. Even if she is my best friend. You got that Wolf?"_

_Wolf blinked a few times, then smiled as well "Your so strange Castalia!"_

00

000

00

Wolf's eyes slowly drifted open as the dream left her. Sleep had not been something that came easily to her. Often her dreams were filled with memories best lest alone. Remembering the 'good old days' would only make her job harder.

Castalia had not been lying when she had told her all those years ago that she would not let Wolf capture her just because they had been friends. In fact, she seemed to mock her more then the others who had been after her.

Deep red eyes locked on the moving scenery outside the window. She always got her pray, not mater the situation. It had been years since she had ever failed. Never mind the fact that the person that had helped train her was the person she was now hunting. Never mind the fact that every time she escaped, a small part of Wolf was relieved. None of that mattered. Wolf had made a name for herself. When she took a job, she never gave up until she had her bounty, or until she had died.

And over the years, there had been many close calls. All the scars on her body attested to that fact. The ones who were able to get her face, had her respect, though hot her pity. The ones who attacked her back, wished she had killed them by the time she returned them to the government looking for them.

"We knew it would happen eventually..." and with that murmured deceleration, Wolf willed herself back into sleep. It was going to be a long fight, and she needed all the energy she could gather.

00

000

00

"I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine. Deep breaths."

"No, I'm seriously going to be sick. And it's not only the wedding. Something is coming. I can feel it. Like a chill seeping into my body. I don't like this Ryoko."

"I'm telling you kid, it's all in your head. I mean come on, who would be after you?" Ryoko asked with a snort, going back to picking out the flowers for her friend. With an evil grin, she grabbed a few white flowers, and put them together with some now black and withered ones. "I think this will suit your current stat of mind. What do you think?"

She got no response. Castalia was looking out the window, her eyes unfocused. Her face was whiter then usual and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. "Wolf..."

"...what?"

"Wolf is coming...this...could actually work in my favor..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just...if things start to get too bad, get everyone out of here safely...other then the robot. Okay?"

"O..kay..."

With a bright smile, Castalia moved from the window and grabbed the flowers from Ryoko's hands. "Thanks. Things are really looking up now. We ready to do this now?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess so...are you sure your okay?"

With a node, she walked out the door, a real smile lighting her face for the first time in a long while. Ryoko looked out the window, her face not as cheerful. She had felt it too. The impending doom that seemed to fill the room. She didn't know who this Wolf person was, but she knew of only one person who could put a chill so easily down her spin. He was looking for her.

"They had better have good protection here. I will not be able to fight him in the state I am now. Not without all my power. And not with so many people in the way..."

The fact she said it aloud, did not register. Only one thing seemed to present it's self to her. If it was he who came, she had to protect her mate with all of her might. Even if that meant she would die. Because now that she had found him, life without him would lose it's color...

00

000

00

The bastard had his back to her. That was the first thing Castalia noticed as she walked through the double doors into the cathedral. Instead of watching the bride, he had his back to her, and was staring at the candles. It was almost enough to make her walk out of the damned church and say 'damn my plant and all others to hell!'.

The though that Wolf would save her by killing her before it was the only thing that kept her walking toward the insufferable bastard...robot...prince..._thing_. "Wolf, you had better not let me down kid..."

As if hearing her name, the glass ceiling of the cathedral shattered and a young woman with hip long black hair landed perfectly on her feet between Castalia and her intended. "It's been a long time Cast." and with that, she formed a dark red energy sword in her hand and made a lunge for her pray.

"About damned time Wolf!" Asta bite out as she dodged the attack, forming energy balls in her hands and tossing them at her old friend. "Seem you've gotten better kid. Think you can kill me this time?"

Wold smirked, and sent an energy ball directly into Castalia's stomach. The red head went flying into a podium, but bounced back almost instantly. As the two fought, exchanging blows and insults, the witnesses and the groom stood back in awe. Though it looked as if they were having the time of their life, you could tell they were out for the others head.

Both had something to prove to the other. And both were willing to die before they gave in. As the thought came to Bryn, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. Not wanting to look too deeply into the reason, he decided it was because the young barbarian was to be the mother of his children.

Never mind the fact he had no intention of bedding her. Never mind the fact he had planed to send her to live on another plant entirely. None of that even came to him as he drew his sword handle, and forced his life energy into it. It flared brightly, and as it did, he made a lunge for his would-be-wife's assailant. He was about to cut into her shoulder when Castalia shoved her out of the way and took the wound for her. Blue eyes turned black as they turned toward him, her teeth growing longer and sharper in her mouth.

"_Do not interfere, or I will tare your head from your shoulders..._" She growled out, her fingers flexing as she turned back to wolf. "_This has been too long coming. Come Wolf, lets see who is the stronger fighter..._"

Ryoko fazed in and grasped Bryan's arm, then fazed out. Slowly but surly, starting with her own love, she got everyone out of the chapel, wether they wanted her help or not. Bryan was the later. He had fought the whole way, threatening to slay her on the spot if she did not let him back in after she deposited him in a secure room with the others.

"Shut up!" Ryoko shouted above him, her eyes flashing red briefly. Covering her face with one hand, she took a deep breath. "You need to be prepared to kill her your highness. The demon half of her personality has consumed her."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Bryan demanded, then pointed a finger at her eyes and grit his teeth. "The same thing happened to you, but you were fine after a few minuts. Don't spout out such --"

"_This is different_!" tears filled her eyes and she looked away, covering them with her hand so no one would see. "...this is different. I had Tenchi as my rock. Because both halves of me knew it would hurt him, I could change back. Castalia doesn't have that. There is nothing to draw her human side back to her."

"What dose that mean?" Even though he had asked the question, Bryan already thought he knew the answer. And from the look Ryoko was giving him, she knew it too. He would have to kill her before she turned on them all. He would have to kill the person that just minutes ago, he had been prepared to promise the rest of him life to. And it scared him like nothing else had since he had been in short pants...

**Will Bryan actually kill Castalia? _Can_ I kill off one of the main characters in this story? I was thinking about that, and I've decided, that since she is not part of the 'real' Tenchi crew, that I can if i want to...so many fun cliff hangers come to mind now...hehehe .**


	7. i'll take half now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, or any of it's characters. Now, unless anyone wants to step up to help me proof read my work, I want no complains on spelling, grammar, or any other such thing.**

**I do the best I can, and know I need someone to look my stuff over – but can't find anyone. So unless you want to offer your own services, don't dwell on it please. Thanks loves!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter seven :**

Casta and Wolf lunged for one another, no more insults being thrown. The mood of the fight changing completely. Casta's fighting style had changed drastically. Wolf was having trouble following her movements now, and could do little more then block the blows being dealt to her.

"_What's the matter little Wolf? I thought you were serious about taking me down this time..._" Castalia mocked, just before grasping the younger woman by the throat, her eyes now completely black. Tightening her grip, she smile when Wolf started clawing at her hands.

Reaching into the pouch at her side, Wolf withdrew a dagger and shoved it into Casta's shoulder. When the older woman's grasp loosened, she quickly jumped away from her and formed another energy sword, her eyes having problems following Casta's movements

"Damn you Castalia! Stop moving around like that and fight me like a woman!" Wolf growled, looking from one direction to the next, trying to figure out where her enemy was. A shadow from above her was the only clue that gave Castalia away as she can crashing down to the ground, energy balls flying from her hands.

"_One problem with that Wolf_," the red-head mocked, slowly stalking the younger woman, a crooked smile curving her lips. "_I'm a demon, not a woman...and everyone knows demons don't have to fight fair!_"

She made to lung at Wolf, two energy balls forming into swords, when an arm shot out and wrapped it's self around her neck. Before she could react, another snaked around her waist and pulled her close to a very large, very solid, male chest. "Enough...that's enough..."

Castalia's eyes flashed between midnight blue and black as she tried to pull out of the strong hold she was in, growing the whole time. "_It's not enough until one of us is dead_!" she shouted, still trying to pull away, her arms reaching toward Wolf, who was still on the ground, dazed from Castalia's last attack.

"It's enough because I say it is." Bryn bit out, tightening his hold on her, almost crushing her windpipe. It had been hell getting back into the main building, and his mood was quickly turning blacker and blacker. "Now stop struggling before you make me hurt you..."

Slowly but surly, Castalia's eyes turned back to their normal color. Though most of her energy left with the blackness of her eyes, leaving her weak and more vulnerable then she ever liked to be. "Do you always have to be so damned bossy?" was the only insult she was able to give before she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Smiling slightly, he lifted her into his arms and cradled her lightly against his chest. As Wolf stood up, his eyes hardened once again and his grasp on the woman in his arms tightened. "Take that woman away and make sure --"

"No...let her go." Castalia stated sleepily. "Not her fault...made it easy for her to get in..."

Wolf's eyes narrowed at that and her jaw tightened. "Damn you Casta, you were just toying with me, weren't you!"

"Naw kid, I intended to let you kill me...my demon side just got a little too excited is all..."

00

000

00

"What a lovely wedding..." Ryoko murmured, latching herself onto Tenchi once again, her eyes glittering as she smiled up at him. The people where still putting out the fire from the fight, Castalia was still out of it when Bryn had demanded the priest finish the ceremony, and had ended up yelling 'monkey-topia be free!'. Which Bryn had told the priest meant 'I do' in her culture. All in all, Tenchi wasn't sure if any of it was really legal...

Trying to push the clinging, groping woman off him, he looked around the reception room for the 'happy couple'. He found them arguing in a corner of the room. He could have sworn he heard the words 'sham wedding' and 'pig in a can' even from over where he sat as Castalia tried to walk away from Bryn.

Tenchi inwardly cringed. You did not walk away from Bryn when he still wanted to yell...

"**_I was not done talking to you women_**."

Those words shook the whole establishment as Bryn marched after his 'wife', who was currently trying to get Drake's attention. Grasping her writs wright, he pulled her back to him, his eyes flashing angrily. She shoved at his chest angrily and stuck up her middle fingers. "Shove off. When you actually want to _talk_ to me, and not_ yell_, then you know where to find me. Come on Drake, you promised to spend tonight with me."

Bryn's head jerked over to his brother. "What, exactly, is she talking about Drake?" his voice was so cold, it could have frozen both suns in the sky. Looking from his wife to his brother, he clenched his jaw tightly, waiting for one of them to explain what he didn't think he wanted to hear.

Clearing his throat loudly, Drake smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Well, you see, when you told Tenchi and I that you had no intention of spending your wedding night with Casta...that you had other planes, well, I got to thinking..."

"A dangerous pass time..." Bryn drawled, knowing for a fact now, that he wasn't going to like where this was going. "But please, continue."

"Yes, well. As I was saying, I was thinking that she might feel lonely all by her lonesome. So I invited her to spend the evening with me..."

"How considerate of you..."

"Isn't it just?"

"Too bad it's not happening."

Castalia narrowed her blue eyes into slits and pocked him in the side hard. "Says who? If you're going to be off 'working' – which I don't buy for one second – then why can't I spend the evening with my new brother?"

"This is not up for discussion."

"The hell it's not!

"Have you already forgotten the vows that you took not two --"

"_What_ vows! I was completely out of it when we said 'our vows'. Of _course_ I don't remember. I don't remember what they were, and I sure as hell don't recall saying 'I do'...though I do have a strange recollection of being queen of the monkeys...mmmm, nice dream. I had been one step closer to universal domination..."

And with that, she went off into her own little world, her eyes glazed over as she tried to recall all the details of it. Bryn rolled his eyes toward the sky and pressed his fingers into his forehead. "Drake, I will be spending the evening with my wife. You presence will not only be unneeded, but also unwanted."

"...Why?"

At Castalia's simple question, both men's eyes nearly bugged out of there heads. "What do you mean'_why_'? I don't know what your people do when they wed, but _mine_ don't do it with witnesses!"

"...Do...what, exactly?"

"Please," gasped out, his eyes wide as he prayed this was just Castalia being, well, Castalia. "Tell me your joking. Didn't your mother ever --"

Before he could finish the sentence, Ryoko phased in and covered his mouth with her hand. "Asta, you remember the conversation we had last night?"

"Which one?"

"The one about men."

"...About how all men, other then your Tenchi are pigs and only want one thing?"

"That's the one!" Ryoko cheered, as if Castalia was a child who had finally said her first word. Patting her on the head slightly, an evil smile slowly forming on her lips as she looked over at Bryn. "He wants to do some of those hentai things I was telling you about..."

Blinking twice, Castalia blushed a pretty pink and...giggled. Leaning up, she whispered something into Ryoko's ear and giggled again at her friend's response. Turning back to Bryn, she smiled dreamily and held out her hand. "I'll take half now."

"..take...half of what?"

"You mean you don't know!" turning angry, and slightly amused eyes to Ryoko, she gave her a smile only she could see. "Ryoko, he doesn't know about the Hentai things!"

"Oh dear, that _is _a problem isn't it?" turning to Drake, she winked, her smile growing wider. "Drake dear, will you please explain it to him? You were, after all, part of this discussion."

"I was?"

"He was!"

Both questions were asked at the same time, both people who spoke pointing at Drake, bewildered looks on their faces. After thinking about it for a second or two more, Drake burst out laughing, slapping his leg with his hand as he doubled over.

"Oh! You don't mean --"

"Sure do."

"Well, I guess I could..."

"Would you dear?"

"I might...but I will need --"

Ryoko waved his words off with her hand, a seductive grin curling her lips. "Of course darling. I'm sure Casta would love to help you out with that little problem you have if you helped her out now..."

Bryn had the distinct feeling that he really, _really_ didn't want to know...


	8. The Hentai things

**Disclaimer : I do not own tenchi or any of it's characters. And I have no money, so please do not sue me.**

**Also, thank you bad girl666 for offering to edit my work. Sadly, your email address did not show in the review you sent me. But yes, that would be wonderful, thank you very much for the offer -smiles brightly-**

**But enough on that – I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to write a chapter for each of my stories at least a few times a week. But I've started college again and...geh, what ever, lol**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter Eight :**

Bryn stood to the side as Ryoko, Castalia, and; much to his annoyance, Drake huddled together. Growling softly under his breath, he went to sit with Tenchi, who was fighting off the attentions of the very beautiful, and very drunk, Ayeka. Deciding to help his brother out, he sat between the two. "Princess Ayeka, your wedding to Drake will be postponed for a few days so the church can be rebuilt. But if that is a problem, we can always have it --"

"I don't want him – I want this one." she snapped shrilly, moving to lean over Bryn so she could put her arm around Tenchi. Bryn quickly pulled her off before Ryoko could see and patted her on the head like he would a disgruntled child.

"Yes, well, you can't have Tenchi. Bigamy is a crime on this planet."

Tenchi gave his brother a thankful look and slowly started to edge away from Ayeka. She was leaning closer to Bryn, her eyes narrowed and her face rosy. "Do you know what I had to endure on my way here with those too barabrians?!"

"No...but I have a feeling your about to tell me..."

0

00

000

00

0

"So, what...were we talking about over there?" Drake demanded, running a hand through his hair. "What hentai things?"

Asta blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know! It was a last minuet skit Ryo and I did. Before I could really think through what I was saying...'boom!' there it was! Hentai things...damn it! All I wanted to do was confuse him so much he wouldn't want to have sex, and you two could help me out of this mess!" groaning, she closed her eyes and looked at her two friends with pleading eyes.

Drake help up his hands. "Hey now! I said that if for some reason the wedding did not –"

"For god sakes Drake, she never said 'I do'. The whole thing is a shame. So your still bound by your –"

"They have the paperwork okaying the union!"

"But she never agreed!"

"But it's been –"

"She can testify it by space mail. They can get an annulment."

As the two continued to argue, Castalia sighed. They were getting no where fast. Bryn had said they had twenty minutes to talk to one another alone before he came back over. And Ryoko seemed more content to just argue with Drake, then find a solution. Tenchi needed to bed her soon, Ryoko really needed to get laid. So did Drake for that matter...

"Okay! Children, enough." Castalia snapped finally, clapping her hands together. "If I can't get away tonight, then we'll try again." pointing at Drake before he could open her mouth, she glared. "We are not really married until he takes me to bed, either way – when he asks you about the hentai things, _make it up_. I don't care what you say, as long as it scares him, and he'll leave me alone for the night."

"Yeah, but what –"

"Are you def? I told you make it up damn it! And _you_!" she points at Ryoko and glares. "You I want to work on your thing with Tenchi. You know what will happen if you don't –"

"Do _not_ lecture me. I am fare older and –"

"Dragging your feet because you are unsure of his feelings. Make him understand, or all for you is lost." Asta snapped, waving her hand impatiently. Ryoko narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.

"At least I _have _the sense to know who my mate is."

Asta froze at that, and turned a cold look on the older barbarian. "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your not a pure-blood. I could smell that when I first met you. You don't have the power to tell who you belong with. Your as lost as every other –"

Taking a step forward, Castalia grabbed the front of Ryoko's shirt and pulled her closer. "Shut up."

"Always trying to hide from the truth." Ryoko snorted and looked Castalia right in the eye, not even bothering to struggle. Smirking, she leaned in even closer, so they were almost nose to nose. "Maybe you can. But that to you hide..."

As Asta drew back her fist to punch her, Drake called out a warning and moved to restrain her. She strained to get at Ryoko, who had quickly moved out of her grasp, but stayed close, just out of arm reach.

Bryn was next to them in seconds. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Three 'nothings' sounded all at once, Asta still glaring daggers at Ryoko, never taking her eyes off her. Bryn grit his teeth, and glared at his brother's hands until he finally let Castalia go.

Moving over to his wife, Bryn placed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her from the room. "Go meet me in our room. I will be up after I speak to my brother."

Gritting her teeth, Asta shrugged, and slowly made her way out of the room, sending one last glare Ryoko's way. When he had seen she had gone, Bryn walked over to his brother and turned slightly to Ryoko. "You might want to go to tenchi, Ayeka has been –"

before he had even finished the sentence, she had fazed away, fazing back in on Tenchi's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pretending to be drunk. Bryn turned to his brother and glared. "Don't touch her again."

"I wasn't do –"

"_Don't_ touch her again." he bit out, his voice soft and cold, his eyes never leaving his brother's face until he finally nodded his head. "Now tell me of those hentai things I'm supposed to give my wife."

Drake cleared his throat loudly and looked away, shifting from one foot to the other. "Yeah...about that...I don't think I'm really the one to –"

"I am your elder brother. Nothing you can tell me will be a shock."

"Yeah, thats kinda what I'm worried about..." he muttered under his breath, then bestowed a bright smile on him. "Well, if you really want to know..."

"I really want to know."

"It involves..." he looked around the room, then smiled. "Women."

"I gathered that much brother. But what about the women?"

"No no, not like that. I mean..._other_ woman." he smiled his best 'perverted' smile and leaned closer. "And of course other men." he felt the later was needed, since the first might be a turn on. After all, he didn't know what his brother liked behind closed doors at night.

Bryn blinked at him twice, opened his mouth, then closed it again. "What...exactly...are we talking here?"

"Well, your supposed to...give her some...men, or women, I suppose, what ever she likes best..." getting into his story, he wrapped an arm around his brother. "You see, as a gift on her planet, the women give the man some women, the men give the women some men, and life in the bed room is never dull! So when she asked for 'half now' she wanted –"

he brother had already shoved his arm off his shoulder, and was rushing toward the door, his face bright red and angry. Frowning, Drake pouted. "I didn't get to finish telling my story though..."

Sighing loudly, he walked over to pester his betrothed. For some reason, he loved pulling her away from her new found 'love' Tenchi. And also found the urge to punch his brother in the face almost too hard to resist...

And wondered at it as he wrapped his arm around Ayeka, pulling her close and pressing his face onto her shoulder. It took her a few more seconds then usual to punch him. Drake decided to take that as improvement.


	9. lovely conversations

Disclaimer: Hello darlings

**Disclaimer: ****Hello darlings! It has been forever, has it not? I am **_**finally**_** getting out of that horrible writers block knocks on wood and am starting to update my stories. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it…ahh, I almost forgot. Tenchi and comp are not owned by me in any way, and since I still have no money to speak of, please don't sue me.**

**Chapter Nine: We need to talk**

Bryn stormed into the bedroom in a fury, images of Castalia with other men on their wedding night still filling his head. Glancing around the room until he saw his wife, he tried to calm himself down some and walked over to her, a vain in is left temple twitching slightly as he did so.

Castalia was sitting at his desk, her back toward him, staring out the window with a wistful look on her face. Clearing his throat slightly, trying to get her attention, he tried to unclench his teeth and plaster on a smile. "Castalia? I think we need to talk…"

The young barbarian jumped slightly in her chair and turned to face him, her midnight blue eyes wide. "Don't _do_ that! Holy hell! I almost had a heart attack!" she bellowed, one hand lightly patting her chest as she tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her 'husband' and lifted a brow. "What do we need to talk about?"

Blushing slightly, Bryn averted his eyes for a second and cleared his throat again. "We need to discuses what is acceptable here on this planet, and what is not. Now --"

"Oi, isn't this a conversation we should have had…oh, I don't know, _before_ the wedding?" she demanded sarcastically. Before he could respond, Castalia pushed her chair back and stood up. "Oh, but how could I forget?! I'm a _barbarian_! And lord knows we can't understand a _thing _anyone tells us!"

"Castalia, you're trying my patience…"

"Oh I _do_ apologies my lord! Please continue!" again, sarcasm dripped from every word. Keeping her back to him she waited for him to continue, silently dreading the story that Drake had come up with.

Counting to ten, Bryn attempted to regain his composure, by twenty he about had his temper in check. "I have spoken with my brother, and I am sorry, but you will not be getting the…what you expected…" he muttered the last part, his face turning slightly pink as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I will get you something else as a wedding gift…but other men – or woman, are out of the question."

Chocking slightly, Castalia turned to look at him, her face filled with horror. "_Why_ in all the seven layers of hell, would you get me _people_ for a wedding gift? And what am I supposed to be _doing_ with them -- on my wedding night no less!? Throw a _party_?!"

"…Isn't that what you meant by 'I'll have half now'? Is this not what 'hentai things' are?"

"Hentai…" Frowning, Castalia thought back. After she had left the wedding reception, she had started thinking up her escape plan – and her 'save Wolf from the death penalty' plan. She had completely forgotten about Drake's conversation with his elder brother until just now. "Oh – _oh_! Of course – it has been such a stressful day…"

Bryn's eyes narrowed slightly and he took a step forward. "There _were_ no hentai things, were there?"

"Well...not really, no, if you want to get _technical_ about it…" biting her lower lip, Castalia glanced up at him and flinched. His face was so read it looked like his head was going to explode any second now. "Come now my lord it was just a little --"

"I swear by all that is holy that if you say '_it was just a little joke_', I will ring your neck so hard, your head will pop off and I will use it for a bowling ball!" he bellowed, the vain in is forehead pulsing madly.

It was about that time that our good friend Asta decided it was time to teleport herself someplace a little safer…like the stables. He would never look for her in the stables.

0

00

0

Ryoko watched Tenchi from afar, sighing softly under her breath every once and a while. He was talking to the _princess_, with no regards to her feelings about the privet conversation at all. Sighing louder she tried to ignore the shivers that had been going up and down her spine since the day before Asta's wedding.

There was no denying anymore. He was on his way. And he would stop at nothing until she was dead. Given those facts, she could do one of two things. Mate with Tenchi, and hope that her powers increased enough so that she could either get back her power gems, or kill him—the first being the more likely of those two options.

Or, she could help Asta escape, lurking the threat away from all that she loved, and try to defeat him before the bond with Tenchi was created, there by completely putting his life out of danger.

Glancing over at Tenchi laughing with Ayeka, she clenched her teeth slightly and stood up. Plan B it was. The man was never going to accept her for who she was. Her only real choice was to try the suicide mission. After all, what did she really have to lose? He didn't love her; right now it was one sided. He wouldn't even know she was gone until it was too late. _Much _too late in fact…

Exhaling sharply, she lifted her chin and walked over to Tenchi, forcing her usual care free smile onto her face. "Tenchi my love, will you please --"

"I keep telling you not to call me that!"

Fighting the tears that started to form in her eyes, knowing he did not mean to _really_ offend her, she glanced away for a second, then looked back at him. "I need to talk to you."

"Right now? It's late?"

Looking back over at Ayeka, who was looking overly smug at how the conversation was going, Ryoko brightened her smile and shook her head. "No…I just wanted to say good night…good bye Tenchi…" and with that, she teleported herself back into her room, covering her face with her pillow quickly to muffle her sobs. He hadn't even given her a chance to really say the good bye she had wanted to…


End file.
